ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
And Then There Was Ten (3x0-verse)
Plot Ben folded up a paper aeroplane and launched it at the back of the teachers head, Ben was immediately caught but turned his head to look at the clock on the wall. "C,mon, C'mon....!" Ben whispered to himself as he saw there was less than a minute until school was over and the summer officially starts. "And I just want to remind you all that I will be teaching summer school this year, and it's not to late to sign up." The teacher announced. "Yeah right," Ben whispered, a smirk was visible on his face. The bell chimed, which signalized that school was finally over. "Yes!" Ben cheered as he launched himself from his seat, "I am outta here!" Ben added. As he began to make his exit out of the classroom like everyone else. "Everyone, have a good vacation, and I hope to see you all again in the fall." The teacher said, but she stopped Ben before leaving. "Benjamin, could I have a word with you?" She asked, pulling out the paper aeroplane that Ben had thrown earlier. When was finally released from after his lecture with the teachers, he notices his fellow student Talia getting picked on by Cash and J.T., cornering her into a tree. "Normally we'd take your money and beat you up, but since today is the last day of school, we're gonna give you a break. So fork over the cash, so we can get outta here, Freak" Cash spoke, calling out for she stood out a lot, everyone picked on this girl. "Leave her alone." Ben said, and the three turned their heads to see Ben, standing there with a glare that was somewhat intimidating if used on the right people. "Get lost shrimp," J.T. spoke as he took a step closer towards Ben. "I said; Back Off." Ben said not standing down. "Oh, looks like we got us a hero. Suppose we don't wanna back off." Cash said, a smirk on his face as he walked towards Ben. Talia just Remained in her place, curious about what Ben was going to do, this wasn't the first time he had stood up for and she knows it won't be the last. "What 'ya gonna do about it, Tennyson?" J.T. humored. The three shared glares at each other before Ben let's out a battle cry of sorts and ran at the two bullies. Next thing Ben knows is that he and Talia are hanging in a tree, side by side Ben by his underwear and Talia by her shirt. A strange bird flew over to Ben than to Talia and nestled on her head. "Thanks for your help, Ben," Talia said calmly as she began to pet the bird. "I was just trying to help," Ben said dejectedly as he crossed his arms. "I know, just make sure you can actually back it up next time you want to be a hero. Okay?" Talia said, "Fine..." Ben says lazily in defeat. Just then a beige RV with a red stripe going around the side of it pulled up. "Come on, Ben, let's go! I wanna make it to the campsite before nightfall!" Max said. "Um, Grandpa a little help here?" Ben said just as the bird on Talia flew away. Max drove under Ben and he jumped down along with Talia who was thankful for the help, who parted ways soon after. "I have SO been looking forward to this!" Ben said as he enters the RV that often call the Rustbucket. Ben's eyes went wide at the site of his cousin Gwen and little brother Xendal "What are YOU doing here?! What are THEY doing here?!" Ben asked his grandfather and pointed at Gwen and Xendal. "Take it easy dweeb, this wasn't my idea. Somebody convinced my mom that going camping for the summer would be 'a good experience for me'." Gwen explained, "I was told that I am old enough to come with you now, isn;t that great big brother!" Xendal states. "Grandpa, please tell me you didn't..!" Ben begged. "I made a promise to Xendal way back that he could come when he turns five, and I thought it would be a good idea if your cousin came along with us along with this summer. Is that a problem?" Max shot Ben a look as if to dare him to protest against it. Ben was silent at first before finally answering, "Fine." He grumbled, walking over to and taking a seat across from Gwen and Xendal. Ben leans against the glass window as Max started up the Rustbucket and began to drive off to the campsite. "Aw, I can't believe it. I wait all school year for this trip and now the queen of cooties is along for the ride, sorry about that Xenny." Ben complained for having his baby brother was one thing but Gwen was a whole other story. "It's alright big brother," Xendal replied with a smile which slightly cheered Ben up. "Hey! I had my own vacation planned out too y'know." Gwen defended, of whch she proceeded and pulled out a paper with a bunch of words and colors on it. "Each activity is color-coded so I never did the same thing two days in a row." Ben and Xendal's jaw dropped,before snapping back to reality. "Now I'stuck with my geekazoid cousins, no offense though Xenny," Gwen said. "How can I not be insulted by that?" Xendal repsonded before letting Gwen continue on, "Anyways, now I'm stuck my geekazoid cousins for three months." Gwen finished. "Geek." Ben Insulted her, "Jerk." Gwen glared back. Xendal let's out a sigh as he was forgotten like always when it came to these two fighting. Max looks at his grandchildren out of the corner of his eye, "Something tells me it's gonna be a long summer." Max mumbles. Eventually they reach the campsite just as the sun was setting. Ben, Gwenand Xendal all sat at a green picnic table as Max brought out a bowl of worms, living worms. Their eyes went Wide as they all mentally freaked out at the choice in food. "Chow time," Max said as he placed the bowl down on the table. "Okay..." Ben said "...I give up. What is that?" Ben asked "Marinated Meal Worms. Hard to find them fresh in the states, though they're considered a delicacy on some countries." Max explained "And totally gross in others?" Gwen asked and she flinched as a worm managed to climb out of the bowl, and started to wiggle it's way across the table. "If this doesn't sound good, I've got smoked sheep's tongue in the fridge?" Max suggested. "Uh, couldn't we have burgers or something?" Ben tries to suggest. "Nonsense, this summer's going to be an adventure for your taste buds. I'll grab the tongue." "Can we have both?!" Xendal asked excitedly, "Why of course we can Xenny." Max says and continued on his way to fetch the tongue. "Since when do you like worms and tongue?" Ben asked, "I always have big brother." Xendal says with a mouthful of worms. "Okay than, I've got a half eaten bag of corn chips and a candy bar in my backpack. What you got?" Ben asked as he leaned in. "Some rice cakes and hard candy," Gwen said. "What about you, Xenny?" Ben asked knowing very well that their parents packed him with all sorts of goodies. "popcorn, gummies, and cookies, why you ask?" Xendal said happily. "Think we can make them last the whole summer?" Ben asked as the three of them sighed in defeat. Some time after the four had eaten dinner and gagged at Xendal for liking. Ben was playing Sumo Slammers, Xendal watching a movie. Gwen sat a few feet away from them,with her back facing them as well. She was typing on her laptop. Max soon walked out, with a bag of marshmallows. "Who wants to roast marshmallows," Max asked getting no response form any of them. "Okay..." Max said, "How about some scary stories?" Max suggested. "Scarier than having to spend the summer with your freak of a cousin?" Ben laughed and so did Xendal. "I'd like to Grandpa, but I'm busy doing a web-search for extreme doofusness. Nothin' yet, Ben, but we can't give up hope!" Gwen said . Xendal grabbed the Marshmallow bag from Max without him realizing it and began to munch down on them. "Aw come on you three. We're all in this together, now you can mope around like this all summer, or we can have some fun. Now, what do you say?" Max says ignoring Xendal with the bag of marshmallows that mysteriously ended up in his hands. "I vote for moping." Gwen deadpanned immediately. "Yeah well, I'm gonna take a walk, come on Xenny." Ben said placing his game system down while Xendal continued with the marshmallows. "Yeah!" Xendal cheered chasing after him. As the two walk through the woods together ben sulked about the summer vacation ahead. "Aw man, this is gonna be the worst vacation ever. I might have well gone to summer school." Ben complained. "Bwut, den yo wodn be har wipf me big bwadar?" Xendal said with mouthful of marshmallows offer Ben some as well. The two looked up into the skyand see flaming ball making its way across the night sky which made Xendal swallow the marshmallows he was chewing. "Woah! A shooting star!" They say together. All of sudden it turned and was heading straight for them. Ben jumps out of the way pulling Xendal with him to safety and ran as the thing crashed into the ground with his little brother watching it. As the dust cleared Ben looked and pulled Xendal and himself up from the ground and went to the hole in the ground, of which he peered into it. "Looks like a satellite or something..." Ben said as the ground suddenly gave way beneath them and they fell into the crater. Letting out a scream of surprise as they fell. "Xendal!" Ben called out worried for his little brother for mom and dad would so ground him for life if anything happened to him, "Are you okay Xenny?" Ben asked with real concern when he didn't answer. "Ugh, yeah, I'm good Ben." Xendal says as he get up from the ground that he sank into. Ben helps him up and they walked over to the metal sphere that had nearly crushed the two a few minutes ago. When they got close enough, the top half of the sphere opened up and revealed a watch with a strange hourglass design on it. "A watch? What's a watch doing in outer space?" Ben asked. "I don't know, I maybe smart but I don't have all the answer you know." Xendal says, Xendal stretches his hand out towards but Ben stopped him. "Are you crazy Max, That thing could be dangerous, or even explode." Ben says Out nowhere the watch jumps up and onto Ben's wrist. Ben starts screaming, as he climbed out of the hole with Xendal following him. They both run back towards the camp. Xendal who was in shock and was a bit jealous as well, chased after Ben as best he could keeping up with his brother quite well compared the usually upkeep of pace he has with him. "Big brother! Wait for me!I don't want to bet lost like that one time." Xendal shouts before crashing into his Ben. Ben was standing in a clearing when he took a stick and tried to wedged off the watch from his wrist. The stick broke in half, and Ben to fell to the ground with a sighing groan. "Hey, Xenny can you try pulling it off?" Ben asked and Xendal looks at it and tried touching yanking only for him him to cringe in pain from pulling it off and actually burns from when he stopped. "Okay, nevermind than, are you allergic to it or something?" Ben says and begins to fiddle with the thing. All of a sudden it lit up and showed a holographic silhouette of an alien creature. "Woah, Cool." the says fascinated by it. As Ben turns the center f the watch which changed the silhouette displayed. Upon see a cool looking one he pressed down on the watch. His body began to change into living fire and rock. Xendal watched in amazement and shock. Ben screamed in shock as he began running around like a madman. Xendal was freaking out as well and couldn't take his eye off of Ben. Eventually Ben calmed down as he realized he was okay. "I'm okay, I'm on fire and I'm okay?" Ben says with a different voice that seemed to fit his new form more accurately. "Dude your totally on fire!" Xendal joked and smiled going over to hug Ben only he seemed to phase through him instead. "Oof, that not fair, I want a hug brother." Xendal grumbled. "Aw cheer up little bro and watch this." Ben says as he points at a tree and smirked as he lit up his pointer finger of sorts using in new powers. He launched a mini fireball hitting a branch , and it blew clean off. "That, was, AWESOME!" Xendal cheered and Ben smiled as his brother was feeling better. Ben starts to make larger fireball this time. "Likin' it." Ben said right before he threw it at a group of trees behind Xendal. Xendal turned around and see that his brother had started a major forest fire. "This is so not good." Xendal said and Ben completely agreed. Xendal gave Ben that look of when ever they get into trouble together. Xendal gets up and stares the fire and the eyes and tries to will it away and stomping it out as well. "So much for that genius I.Q. of your baby bro." Ben commented and joined in on what he was doing, only Ben made it worse. "Aw man, We're so going to get busted for this," Ben said with a frown. Xendal just sighed and rolled his eye, while getting frustrated for it seems he was going right through the fire and flames, as if he could avoid danger and harms way. "This would so cool, if it weren't so, NOT cool!" The two said together and than laughed as they always do when the get in sync with one another. MEANWHILE BACK AT THE CAMPSITE WITH GWEN AND MAX... Max was getting worried for Ben and Xandal have been gone a long time now. "Those two have been gone for a while now. I hope they are alright."Max states, "THey could of ended up as bear food, hey I can dream can't I." Gwen said which Max didn't take the comment to lightly. "Well they are on the woods they can't get into too much trouble in there." Max replied with half smile. Not long after that Gwen notices smoke in the distance. "Hey grandpa, what's that?" Gwen asked, "Looks like somebody is messing around, I'll alert the ranger..... BEN! XEN!" Max relalized that his grandsons were still out in the woods. With quick thinking Max got to fire extinguishers and tossed one to Gwen and they head off to look for Ben and Xendal. BACK WITH BEN AND XENDAL... They still tried to put out the fire and just making much worse than when it started. "Okay this clearly isn't working, you a walking flame-cicle and I am like phasing through the fire." Xendal states. Just than The two of them got sprayed with Co2 from behind. "Hey! That was very nice." Xendal says Gwen looked at Ben and screamed for she didn't recognise him, but as she tried to grab Xendal she missed and he ran towards Ben. "Look, I know look weird, but there is no reason to be scared," Ben said trying to reason and calm Gwen down only it wasn't working. Gwen hit him with the fire extinguisher really hard sending him flying a few feet back landing closer to Xendal who was not happy with Gwen hurting Ben like that. "I don't know what you are, but your not hurting my little cousin and you will stay down if you know whats good for you!" Gwen warned, Ben saw that Gwen was in range and Ben lit her shoe on fire. Gwen freaked out and put it out, she raised the fire extinguisher high above her head ready to strike Ben once more, "I warned you." Gwen said But just as she did Xendal grabbed it and stared her dead in the eyes with and intesnse stare, "Don't even think about freak."Ben and Xendal said, Gwen was shocked by Xendals ability to react so fast and even reach the fire extinguishers but the way both him and the alien talked to her and where synchronised made her believe that it might be Ben looking like a fire monster thing. "Ben? Max? What happened?" She asked as she looked at them confused. With that they explained to her what happened. "Well..." They started "When we were walking this meteor fell from the sky and almost crushed us." Ben said "Yeah, except it wasn't a meteor or even a satellite either." Xendal stated, "Exactly, it was this cool watch thing tht just humped up onto my wrist, it was almost Xenny here though. But when I tried to get it I was suddenly on fire." Ben continued "After a small freak out session he, I tried to hug him but when right through and and fell to the ground, I got upset and he o he burned a branch off and then tried a bigger target but that that ended up creating the forest fire by accident, making it worse by trying to stomp it out." Xendal replied "Yeah pretty much that also apparently Xenny here is keeps phasing through things that can really do him harm." Ben states with a smile like it was the only grand thing about the whole thing next to the space watch. Just than Max shoes up, "Gwen... Are you al-" Max began but was cut off by the sight of Xendal in a fire unharmed and an alien with him, "What in blazes?!" He exclaimed. "Hey grandpa, guess who," Gwen states nudging her head at Ben and Xendal just hugged Ben well tried to but went right through him again. "Nice try baby bro but not gonna work, just like the first time." Ben said "No fair, and hi grandpa!" Xendal pouts. "Ben, what happened to you?" Max asked only to have Gwen bring that back to the situation at hand. "Um, excuse me, major forest fire burning out of control. Remember?" Gwen stated. "What do we do grandpa?" Xendal asked "Backfire. Start a new fire and let it burn into the old fire. Think you can do that?" Max explained. "Shooting flames, I can definitely do!" Ben said with a smirk. Later after they dealt with the forest fire. "And that this watch... just jumped up and clamped onto your wrist? And that you you immune to on coming danger now?" Max asked and Gwen tossed some marshmallows to the two of them. "Hey, this time it wasn't our fault!" Ben defended. "Yeah, what big brother said." Xendal agreed. "I believe you, Ben, Xenny."Max stated. "Think he's gonna star a monster forever?" Gwen asked, "He's not a monster, he's an alien." Max corrected sharply, which sort of shocked everyone and they snapped their attention to him. "I-I mean, what else could he be?Look at him." Max defended himself. "I don't wanna stay fire guy forever! How am I supposed to play little league this fall if I charcoal the ball every time I catch a pop fly? Not to mention Xenny here what if it's not danger but everything he starts to phase through or starts phasing out of existence." Ben exclaimed, "What if I got alien powers too?" Xendal asked. "Don't worry you two, we'll figure this thing out," Max said trying to calm his grandsons down. Just then the symbol on Ben's chest started to beep and flash red, and in a flash of red light, Ben return to usual self. "I'm men again!" Ben cheered as he saw that he was back to normal. "Aw, too bad. I liked you better a briquette." Gwen teased while the Marshmallow she had ended up in Xendal's hand. "How do you do that?" Gwen asked puzzled as how he get things without even moving. "He always done that stuff, but I still can't get this thing off." Ben said while struggling to pull the watch off still. "Better not fool with it anymore until we know exactly what we're dealing with, and as for you Maxwell, how long have you been able to do this for exactly?" Max stated as he grabbed a flashlight and turned it on. "I'll go check out that crash site, you guys stay here until I get back." Max states and walks off into the woods towards the crash site. Ben went to the back of the Rustbucket while Xendal stayed with Gwen and talked with her. It didn't take long till they noticed him gone and being a bit too quiet. Xendal was the first to notice after he got bored with Gwen and went to play with Ben, Gwen went with him to find Ben. When they found Ben he was messing with the watch behind the RV. "Hey Grandpa said not to mess with that thing." Gwen said "Yeah? So? What's your point?" Ben asked not caring and messing with the watch by biting it this time. "Did your parents drop you when you were a baby?" Gwen asked s Ben continued to bite the watch with Xendal just watched and waited for the next cool thing the watched will do. "Ben is the best brother ever." Xendal states trying to distract her with little luck. "C'con, you can't tell me you aren't a little bit curious what else this thing can do?" Ben asked "Totally!" Xendal cheers, "Not in the least," Gwen stated turning her head away looking at Xendal with worry of Ben being a bad influence on him. "Are you sure we are related?" Xendal pondered about his family. "Look, if I can figure this thing out, maybe I can help people... I mean really help them. Not just, y'know, make things worse." Ben said and ruffled Xendal's hair and continued to fiddle with the watch as everyone sat by the fire. "So.. what did it feel like going all alien like that?Or when you phased through the fire and Ben, and get the marshmallows without moving even an inch?" Gwen asked, "It was AWESOME!!" They both exclaimed. "For the marshmallows I am not sure. But the avoiding danger thing, it was weird but wicked." Xendal states "Well, freaked me out at first. It was like I was me, but it was also like I was somebody else." Ben explained, still messing with the watch. A beeping noise came from the watch, and the center of it rose, "Hey! I think I figured it out how I did it." Ben exclaimed. "Should I try it again? Just once?", "Totally!" Xendal giggled "I wouldn't ," Gwen warned with concern. "No duh, you wouldn't." Ben said glaring at his cousin before pushing down the center while smiling for himself and at Xendal. Ben body began to change and become covered in orange fur and in a green flash he looked like some sort of alien mutt of sorts. "Ew! This things even uglier than you are normally." Gwen exclaimed, "You are so Ultra big brother!" Xendal cheered "Of cousre you would like it, your already like him as normal, if you could consider anything about him normal." Gwen stated and sighed as Xendal was hugging Ben now "I always wanted a dog!" Xendal says which Ben growled and whine at the fact he was not a pet but family. "No eyes?" Gwen noticed with Xendal still hugging Ben, she waved her hand in front of Ben's face. "What good is this one, it can't see." Gwen spied a chair and got nasty idea, Grabbing the chair and readied to whack Ben with it. Only Ben jumped and landed on to of the Rustbucket with Xendal still holding on to him. "Woah... Okay, so maybe it's not a total loser." Gwen said and Ben jumps back down in front of Gwen. "Ew, two words; breath mints." Gwen said covering her nose and waving her hand in an attempt to get the small of Ben's breath away from her. "Lucky you, His laundry is much worse." Xendal commented "I believe you on that one Xenny." Gwen said not even daring to argue on what of Ben smelled the worst. Xendal saddle up on Ben now and Ben just took off into the woods with Xendal. "Ben?! Get Back here! Ben! I'm gonna tell Grandpa!" Gwen shouts at them. Ben jumps from tree to tree in the forest, Xendal laughed and cheered in excitement as the moved so fast. It didn't take long for some drones to find them. The drones fired lasers at them but they weren't afraid as they dodge them and the lasers hit the trees instead. Xendal fell off but managed to beat a drone in the process of landing on his feet, "Now do you think taking Gymnastics is still girlie, big brother?" Xendal says for Ben teased about taking it and a lot of other activities as well. Just when they thought the coast was clear Gwen came over and whacked one to pulp with a shovel. "Back off sparky! No flying tree trimmer is going to hurt my cousins!" Gwen shouts overkilling the robot. Ben had changed back to normal and looked at Gwen, "Never thought say this.. But am I glad to you." Ben said as was all smiles about the situation. Eventually they are back at the campsite and getting a lecture from Max. "I was worried that you might get popular with that thing on your wrist and your developing powers." Max said looking worried and disappointed at Ben and Xendal. "That's why I asked you not to mess with it until we know what the heck it is, or you Max being dangerproof." Max continued and stared them in the eye. "Sorry, gradpa." They say, "But at least I figured out how to make it work!" Ben said and smiled at his brother. "Yeah, all he does is press this button, then when the ring pops up, just twist it until you see the guy you want to be. Slam it down, and bammo! You're one of tensuper-cool alien dudes!" Xendal explained and was psyched up with excitement. "What about staying a super-cool alien dude and not transforming back into plain old pizza face?" Gwen asked with a teasing smirk while hugging Xendal who squirmed out of her grip. "I kind of haven't figure that part out yet." Ben said "With a device as powerful as that watch clamped on you, my guess is we'd better help you learn, fast." Max said with a smile "What about me Grandpa?" Xendal asked with cute pouty face, "You will need to master your new found power as well junior." Max said ruffling Xendal's hair. "All right!" Ben and Xendal cheered together while high-fiving each other. "Mayday! Mayday!" a concerned and quite alarmed voice said from over the radio, "Somebody help us! We're under attack by some sort of- I know you're not going to believe me-but a robot!" they continued and that caught everyone's attention. "Sounds like the things that attacked us. "Xendal said "Must be looking for the watch," Ben said looking at the watch, "Those people are in danger because of me! I think I can help them." Ben states as he stood up "We can help them big brother." Xendal corrected him with a smirk standing next to him. "Uh, you?" Gwen said plancing a hand on the table and standing up, "Xendal your too young, but you? What are you gonna do about it Tennyson?" She questioned them as the two siblings look at each other with the face that said just watch us. They get to got where they heard explosions, with flashlights in Max and Gwen's hands, but Ben and Xendal had nothing. The two look boys look at Max, and got the nod of approval. "Eenie, Meenie, Minie.. Here goes.." Ben said as he pushed on the ring with a smiling face and Xendal shared it with him. Soon he started to become diamond like, and in a flash of green light he was now a tall dimond-like humoind with a black and white body suit, the watch symbilwas on the upper left of his chest. "So what can this guy do?" Gwen asked pointing her flashlight at Ben while Xendal was all smiles, "I don't know, but I bet it's gonna be awesome!" Ben said "Totally!" Xendal cheered. More explosions ring out and the four of them ran towards the screams of fear and distressed people. There they say a giant robot shooting lasrs and exploding various RVs. "Looks like papa robot this time. I'll get gearhead's attention, you guys get the campers to safety which includes you Xenny." Ben commanded "No fair, but fine." Xendal pouts and goes with Gwen and Max as they ran off to help people and Ben went to deal with the robot. Xendal helped a lot of people out but quickly got bored and helped Ben out instead. Distracting both Ben and the robot at the same time, "Come and catch me, nyan nya nah nah phffbt!" Xendal teased and it finred a laser that went right through him and hit a tree, which was about to hit Gwen, Luckly Ben noticed this and saved his cousin behind. "Max Be more careful!" Ben and Gwen shout at him and he just ignored them. Ben goes back into the action and stops Xendal from getting hit by a laser which got reflected off of Ben's diamond body. That gave Ben an idea which he confirmed with Xendal about, for they are a troublesome duo, all they did was exchange glaces and faces with one another, their bond was that close with each other. With a smiled Xendal distracted the robot and when it fired Ben was right there to aim it right back. "What comes around.." Xendal starts "Goes around. Let'ssee how you like it you techno freak!" Ben finished saying as he deflected the beams and angled it right back at the robot, slicing it in half and blowing it up in the process. "All right!" Max and Gwen shouted in unison, while Ben and Xendal hi-fived each other. "Way to go be-,... um Diamond-headed guy" Max cheered. "Oh yeah! Who's bad?!" Ben shouted as Xendal disappeared and was next to Max and Gwen now. Ben looked at at were his family stood and saw a crowd of confused people. "Uh, I think my work here is done." Ben said and ran off before anyone could start questioning him. The next morning of the following day, Everyone was helping pack up but Ben. "Where's Ben?" Max asked, "I haven't seen him since Breakfast." Gwen shrugged as they stared at Xendal who seemed to have an answer for everything especially concerning Ben. "Don't look at me I'm not my brother's keeper, but he did barrow my phone for some reason." Xendal said carrying a bunch of stuff that any normal five year old shouldn't be able to even lift let alone carry around. They all shrugged till they heard the sound of rushing wind. and turned towards the sound which mad Xendal smiled wide. When the dust in the air had cleared , a blue and black alien creature with a velociraptor body was standing there and Xendal ran up and hugged it and seemed to appear in front of after moving only an inch from where he was originally. "Ben?" Max asked, "Yup. Hey, check this out." Ben says and begins to zoom around the campsite, picking everything up and putting it away in the Rustbucket. "Pretty fast, huh?" Ben asked before timing out and turning back to himself in a flash of red light. "This is gonna be the best summer ever." Ben said "TOTALLY!!" Xendal cheered in agreement. "Absolutely." Max agreed, "It's definitely going to be interesting." Gwen commented, "So, where'd you go anyways?" she asked. "Oh, I just had to take of a couple things before our vacation really got rolling." Ben said handing Xendal his phone back. Somewhere back in Bellwood, Cash and J.T. are shown hanging by there underwear completely confused. The scene changes to show Talia with the crashed pod that the watch came in briefly before going back to the Tennyson family as they take off onto there next destination for the summer roadtrip. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Getting the Omnitrix. *Defeating the drones, especially the big one. Minor Events *Payback on the school bullies. Characters *Ben Tennyson (first appearance) *Gwen Tennyson (first appearance) *Max Tennyson (first appearance) *Xendal Tennyson (first appearacne) *Talia Rytte (first appearnce *Cash Murray (first appearance *J.T. (first appearance) *Ben's Teacher (first appearance) Villains *Vilgax **Drones Aliens Used *Heatblast (first appearance) *Wildmutt (first appearance) *Diamondhead (first appearance) *XLR8 (first appearance) Allusions Trivia *Talia Replaces Jamie and will appear in later episodes, and the continuations as well. *Can be found on my Wattpad and DA account as well. *One, two, three... Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres